


Anything For You

by kipsi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald stared at his phone, the little color that he had draining from his face. It had sounded like Jim had been running. A warning call wasn't what he had been expecting, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> Oswald saving or helping Jim.

Oswald checked his phone for the fifth time today. Jim had told him in the morning that he was working on a case and would probably need a little favor from him, and that he would let him know when. However, there were no new messages or missed calls, or even a word from him. Oswald felt restless. It wasn't typical for Jim to keep quiet if he needed something.

He wasn't able to focus on his own work at all. He was trying to fill the paperwork that had been waiting for him for some time already, but with every passing second he felt more like something was wrong. His predictions were verified when his phone started to ring, a breathless Jim telling him that he needed to leave his club immediately before the line went dead.

Oswald stared at his phone, the little color that he had draining from his face. It had sounded like Jim had been running. A warning call wasn't what he had been expecting, at all.

Oswald limped out of his office and told his employees to close up for the night. It didn't matter right now if Don Falcone would become more pissed off that his club didn't bring him that much incomes. What mattered the most to him was his own life, and Jim's, and he knew already who was behind all of this.

What he hadn't taken in account was that they would catch Jim and bring him there, right before his own eyes, gagged and bound. Oswald felt chills travelling down his spine as he watched how a knife was placed against Jim's neck, a threat. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Did you really think that this day wouldn't come, _Penguin_?" Maroni asked, giving a squeeze to the man's shoulder who kept the knife on Jim.

Oswald looked at Jim, who was giving him the annoyed look he was so good at, before turning his gaze back to his 'former boss' and giving him a small smile, trying to compose himself.

"With due respect, Don Maroni, I have never underestimated you," he said, "but why involve someone in this," he nodded his head towards Jim, "who has no part in it?"

Maroni started to chuckle. "You have dared to cross me too many times, Penguin," the man started, his expression growing cold. "You know what happens to those who cross me, don't you?" There was a pause, as Maroni glanced at Jim, Oswald following his gaze. "I've seen how you look at Jim here."

Oswald felt the dread starting to gnaw at him.

"How do you think Don Falcone is going to react if you do this?" he asked, trying to keep his cool. Maroni smiled at him, showing his teeth. "I doubt he'll miss a monkey like you, or even our Detective here. You two have the habit of giving _our_ business trouble."

Maroni gave another squeeze to the man's shoulder and Oswald watched how the knife was pressed against Jim's neck, a small drop of blood starting to trickle free. " _Don Maroni! Wait!_ " Oswald raised his voice, all of the eyes snapping to him at once.

He licked his lips nervously, his eyes fixed on Maroni. "You can kill me, but let Jim live. He's not a part of any of this, you know that. He doesn't do business with me," Oswald stated. He was able to feel Jim's gaze on him, but he couldn't look at him, not now. "Please."

Don Maroni cocked his head and stared at him. It felt like forever until the man told his henchman to withdraw his knife and let the man go. The gag and the rope were cut off, and Oswald watched how Maroni turned to Jim and gave him a smile that was not returned. "We'll continue from here on. You get out of here before I change my mind."

Jim didn't say anything. He glanced at Oswald, his expression something that Oswald had never seen on Jim's face before. It warmed his heart, even at a time like this, to know that Jim cared, even a little bit, about him. If he was about to die right now, as Jim disappeared out of the door, he would at least die happy.

Maroni turned his attention back to him, his smile long gone. "Be happy as long as you can, Penguin. Because in a moment that feeling is going to bleed right out of you. If you thought that I'd let you to have an easy death, after everything you've dared to do to me, you were _very wrong_."

"Oh, I'll be," Oswald quipped before he was punched square in the face and landing on his back.

Maroni gave a look at his man and he started to advance towards Oswald with the knife, Oswald crawling backwards until his back hit the wall. He swallowed thickly, pressing against the wall and watching how the knife drew nearer. He was seriously going to die today, he thought as a loud bang interrupted his thoughts and made him freeze.

The knife dropped onto the floor, the blade piercing the wood, and the man stood frozen in front of Oswald. Maroni was glaring at someone.

"I told you to get out," he hissed, the words making Oswald blink.

"I don't take orders from you," he heard Jim's voice then, and he turned his head to his left, seeing Jim standing there, pointing a gun at the two men. He couldn't believe it, but then again he should have seen it coming.

"I'm not afraid of shooting you, either," he said, "after what you were about to do today." Maroni smirked at Jim. "So why don't you shoot me, then?"

Oswald wasn't going to let this happen. He didn't want Jim to dirty his hands like this, it had never been his intention, yet here Jim was again, willing to do just that. He saw how both of them were looking at Jim, waiting. Oswald took the opportunity and gripped the knife that had landed near to him and slashed at the henchman's ankles, who cried out and fell down, Oswald being just fast enough to crawl out of the way as the man hit his head on the wall and blacked out.

Maroni had turned his glare at him. "Your luck is going to run out soon, Penguin," he hissed, "and when that happens, I'll be there, breaking your neck with my own hands." The threat left him smiling as he watched how Don Maroni turned and left, leaving his man behind.

Oswald turned to look at Jim, who had lowered his gun. He couldn't help but beam at him. Jim was alive and alright, and that was all that mattered right now. The look that Jim gave him, however, made Oswald a bit jittery. "Were you out of your mind?!" Jim's raised voice startled him, as well as his sudden step towards him.

"Jim, I did it so that you wouldn't die. You know what Don Maroni is like," he cringed, "he was ready to kill the both of us. Better me than you. You deserve better."

He watched how Jim sighed and shook his head. "You would've died if I hadn't come back." Oswald smiled. "I know." Jim's expression grew serious and he moved to place his hand on Oswald's shoulder. "Don't do that again." Oswald's smile only grew with the words.

"I would do that again just to see you live longer, Jim."


End file.
